Alvin and the Chipmunks: a Valentine story
by JMS135
Summary: a Valentine one shot. after being informed about a Valentines Ball, the chipmunks pluck up the courage to ask the chippettes to be their Valentine, will there be heartbreaks, will there be Hatred, will there be Love, CGI version.


**Hello everyone, I am back, with a Valentines day one shot, I have been planning on making this story in a long time. and now I have finally made it, I hope you enjoy it.**

It is Monday, the first day of another week at school, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were at maths, the girls Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were in English.

" okay class, you have all know by now that this years Valentines day prom is on Friday, there are also nominations available for prom king and prom queen, entries close this Thursday, so if you wish to be prom king and prom queen, nominations are now open", said Miss Orgeta.

the final bell rang and all the students went home, the Boys were, but the girls were staying at school because of a meeting of the amazing art Eleanor made, the greatest book Jeanette wrote and the brilliant song Brittany sang that is on a CD.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are thrilled when they got home and were planning on asking the girls to be there date

" do you think we should ask them tomorrow, since we all have busy things to do today", said Simon.

" might as well, until then we could wait until they ask us out", said Theodore.

" Theodore, this is not the Sadie Hawkins Dance, the guy has to ask the girl", said Alvin.

" oh", said Theodore chuckling nervously.

" hang on, what if they are busy on the things they made, like Eleanor with the painting, Brittany with the song and Jeanette with the book", said Simon.

" I am pretty sure they won't be too busy, after all, they have finished, and even if they are we could ask them later on", said Alvin.

" how about we participate in the prom king and queen competition", said Theodore.

" don't bother Theodore because it is obvious I would win", said Alvin.

Theodore just rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were excited about the ball as well. Especially Brittany since Alvin already asked her out.

" It is great me and Alvin are going to the ball", said Brittany.

" I hope Theodore asks me", said Eleanor.

" same with me for Simon. I just hope they aren't too busy with anything", said Jeanette.

" I am sure they won't be too busy", said Brittany.

* * *

It was Tuesday, Dave finds it as the Day of WorkBreak as he gets the day off, every second Tuesday, Today is the day of Heartbreak.

First off at the beginning of school Alvin and Brittany were arguing.

" look Britt, I am not in the mood for you yelling at me, it's just a rumor, I ain't cheating on you with Sabrina", said Alvin.

" Get real Alvin, Ryan told me you two kiss", said Brittany.

" I did not kiss her, it's just a bunch of rumors", said Alvin.

" Not only that, but you cannot believe how humiliated I was about the rumor you told everyone about,", said Brittany.

" That was not me, someone is trying to break us apart", said Alvin.

" Save it Alvin, we're through, I no longer want to go to the ball with you", said Brittany.

" that's fine, I never even wanted to ask you anyway", shouted Alvin as he left the hall, leaving Brittany angry, but in a while she was upset.

" what have I done".

* * *

it was during lunch Jeanette was sitting on her own while Eleanor was ordering lunch and Brittany was in the toilet, Alvin was with Theodore the get a flower from the flower shop near by and are asking Dr Ruben for permission, they are going to get a flower for Theodore to give to Eleanor.

Simon was ready, this is his big chance and he knew he wouldn't screw it up.

and with no sweat he walked straight to Jeanette as she was reading the book she wrote.

" hello Jeanette", said Simon.

" hey Simon, you got to take a look at what I wrote", said Jeanette showing Simon the book.

" it's amazing", said Simon. even though Simon was still strong, Jeanette was nervous.

" hey Jeanette there is something I have been wanting to ask you", said Simon.

" really, what is it", said Jeanette.

" I was wondering if you would come to the ball with me", said Simon.

Jeanette couldn't believe it, he managed to ask her, she was enjoying this time, but unfortunately she spoke without thinking because of her nerves.

" I am sorry, but I can't", she said, she wished she could take it back but she ran off, not wanting to stay on what happens, he might hate her now, she wished she could just go back in time and said yes. she had her chance and thanks to her nerves it was her who screwed up.

* * *

It was the end of school Theodore was about to head home when now is the time he asked Eleanor to the ball, he went to the hallway where Eleanor always is to put her things away in her locker, Theodore was holding a rose in his hand, he was ready to tell her as he saw her.

then he stopped as he saw her.

there she was as another guy came by and asked if she would go to the prom with him and she said the word that broke Theodore's heart.

YES.

Theodore with a small tear out of his eye dropped the petal and ran out the door just as Eleanor saw him running. she picked up the rose Theodore dropped and felt regret, she wanted to go with Theodore, but she blew it. and said yes to a person she didn't know.

* * *

During that night Alvin was in his room, Theodore was in the living room and Simon was down the basement, all three were suffering in depression.

the next day was Wednesday, the chipmunks feeling heartbroken came out of their depression rooms and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, Dave thought the three were sick and decided to keep them home from school, especially Simon since he had never stayed home from school before.

they told each other how they felt and comforted each other.

" I can't believe Brittany dumped me, all because some guy has said a rumor that I am cheating on her, and she thinks they are true", said Alvin.

" Jeanette rejected me, after all I have done for her, and look what I got", said Simon.

" I wished Eleanor went with me, I thought she wanted to go with me but ended up with a different person", said Theodore.

" well I guess we should get over this, If I can't have Brittany with me to the ball then that is her problem, I will just find myself another date", said Alvin.

" might as well go, since Jeanette won't be there, I will be able to see what she is missing out", said Simon.

" I won't be going", said Theodore.

" why not", said Alvin.

" because I won't bare to see Eleanor dancing there with another guy if I do", said Theodore.

" well you still have us, so if you changed your mind you can join us and we will go to the prom together", said Simon.

" I will think about it", said Theodore.

* * *

The Chipettes went to school and was ignored by their counterparts. Alvin, Simon and Theodore have been ignoring the girls for the entire morning, the girls went to school still thinking about what happened yesturday, once they got back home, the chipmunks were still depressed and are still ignoring the girls and the chipettes went into the kitchen to talk.

" I never really wanted to dump Alvin like that, I was so stupid because of the rumors, I wish I could just take it all back", said Brittany.

" I would be the same to Britt, I have made a mistake myself, way worse than any other, rejecting Simon, he was really good, and managed to ask me out but I was in stress and I let it get the best of me and said no", said Jeanette.

" I saw Theodore there when a different guy asked me to the ball, that guy must be a fan of mine, he must really love me and asked me to go to the ball, I wished I said no, but I guess I can't change the past can't I", said Eleanor.

" no, but you can change the future", said Jeanette.

" what do you mean Jeanette", said Brittany.

" I was thinking we make things up with the boys, do something to fixour mistakes", said Jeanette.

" that is a good idea", said Eleanor.

" guess so, we'll do it tomorrow, since the boys are still moping around,they'll get better tomorrow", said Brittany.

* * *

It was Thursday the chipettes went to school while the boys where still in depression.

Eleanor went through the lockers and saw the boy who asked her.

" hey Jim", said Eleanor.

" hey Ellie", said Jim.

" Jim, I have something to tell you", said Eleanor.

" what is it", said Jim.

" I changed my mind, I can't go with you to the ball", said Eleanor.

" why not", said Jim with a little sad look on his face.

" you know Theodore, I was wanting to be with him to the ball, I guess I made a slip, please try to understand", said Eleanor.

" I understand, there is this other girl I have been wanting to ask anyway", said Jim.

" I know the girl who you are talking about, go get her or you'll miss your chance", said Eleanor.

" alright, see ya", said Jim as he went down the hall.

" yeah, back at ya", said Eleanor as she gave a sigh of relief.

" that went very well".

* * *

it was 3 o'clock and the chipettes went back home, even though they were ready to make things right with the boys they were still nervous.

Eleanor went to the kitchen where Theodore was, she knew Theodore was there when Jim proposed. she was in there and saw him making cupcakes.

" hey Theo", said Eleanor nervously.

Theodore turned around seeing Eleanor.

" hey Ellie", said Theodore sadly as he continued with his cupcakes.

" are you going to the ball", said Eleanor.

" I don't know, are you", said Theodore.

Eleanor had her regret feeling comeback.

" Theodore, I wanted to go to the ball with you, I just thought I was able to go to the ball when Jim asked me, but we cancelled our dates, he is going with a different girl", said Eleanor as she gave Theodore the flower he dropped when he ran out.

Theodore then turned to Eleanor.

" Eleanor, I was wanting to ask you this a couple of days ago, will you go to the ball with me", said Theodore.

Eleanor just smiled.

" yes, I will", she said as she wrapped her arms around Theodore.

that's one broken heart fixed, two more broken hearts to glued back.

* * *

Jeanette went downstairs where Simon was, she walked to him where he was reading a book and tap him on the shoulder.

" what do you want, here to reject me again", he said a little harshly.

Jeanette felt more guilt.

" actually I am here to apologise", said Jeanette.

" not going to hear it, why did you reject me, I really thought there was something special between the two of us, I managed to ask you to the prom and all you do is reject me", said Simon.

" look, I am really sorry for rejecting you, I was under a lot of stress", said Jeanette.

" you didn't look stressed before I asked you", said Simon.

" after you asked me, I hesitated, I really wanted to say yes, but ended up saying no", said Jeanette. " please forgive me", she said with a tear in her eye.

Simon knew he didn't like seeing tears of sadness come out of Jeanette's eyes, he made a decision, with two voices, a red voice and a white voice.

_" Simon please forgive her, you do love her don't you, you said so that she was the best thing that has happened to you", said the white voice._

_" go even more harsh on her, never forgive her, you never forgive Alvin on anything, and you know he deserves to suffer for bringing you to the Island", said the red voice._

_" please forgive her, you know she said she always feels safe when she is with you, what does that make you feel", said the white voice._

_"it makes you feel in danger, she is not worth your time, she would probably want to go to the ball with you if you were still Simone", said the red voice._

_" don't listen to the red voice, if you do then you will never see her again, please forgive her, I know in your eyes you are seeing a rose standing in front of you, a very bright, Purple and Beautiful flower, please forgive her in anyway how", said the white voice._

Simon then made his choice and said.

" will you go to the ball with me", said Simon.

Jeanette looked amazed, she wiped the tear off her eye and said the word.

" yes", as she said that she wrapped her arms around Simon.

_" and she even has a voice of an angle", said the white voice._

" are you okay Jean", said Simon.

" I feel more than okay, I feel safe", said Jeanette.

so that is two down and one to go.

* * *

Brittany went up the stairs where Alvin was playing video games. she knocked on the door.

" come in", said Alvin.

Brittany took a deep breath and entered the room.

" oh it's you, what do you want Britt", said Alvin still keeping his eyes on the game.

" look Alvin, I just want to apologise about that fight, I should not have started it, I was just upset about that detention", said Brittany.

" I really don't want to hear it", said Alvin.

" Alvin please, can we please just forgive and forget", said Brittany.

" I don't think I can", said Alvin as he paused the game. " you really hurt me Britt, I was very heartbroken on what you said", his phone was then ringing, he answered the phone. a while later he hung up.

" who's on the phone", said Britt.

" Sabrina, my new prom date", said Alvin.

" I though you said you two were never going out", said Brittany.

" Well after you dumped me Sabrina gave comfort to me, and for that, I asked her to the prom", said Alvin.

" Alvin, I know I have done a terrible mistake but this is ridiculous, why are you being so selfish", said Brittany.

" I am not selfish Britt, after what you did to me and now you want me back, well sorry to disappoint you Britt, but the A plane has already left the airport", said Alvin.

Brittany then cried as she ran out the room, she could not take it any more, she loved Alvin a lot and now he was really mean to her she ran into the girls room hopped onto her bed and began crying.

* * *

today was Friday it was the day of the ball, the boys managed to go back to school and caught up with what they haven't done, while then Alvin began ignoring Brittany.

" hey Britt, are you still going to go to the ball", said Jeanette.

" I can't", said Brittany.

" forget about Alvin, he's not worth it", said Eleanor.

" I can't, If I do go to the ball alone all I will be seeing is him dancing with that girl", said Brittany.

" you still have us you know", said Jeanette.

" yeah, as well as Simon and Theodore", said Eleanor.

" I guess", said Brittany.

* * *

it was the night of the prom, Simon lead Jeanette to the dance floor and Theodore did the same thing with Eleanor, as Brittany arrived she saw that Alvin was nowhere to be seen, she had no date so she would mainly spend tonight alone in the tables.

as the other four were dancing, Brittany grabbed herself a drink of lemonade, as she finished her drink, she found Alvin sitting at a table alone, which was weird and unusual, so she went to him.

" hey Alvin, why are you sitting on that table alone, I thought you were going to be dancing with Sabrina", said Brittany.

" she didn't turn up", said Alvin.

" why not", said Brittany.

" don't rub it in Britt, just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you can rub it in my face that I don't have mine turning up, Sabrina was sick, she had to go to the hospital for a few days, so that is why she couldn't come", said Alvin.

" I am very sorry to hear that Alvin", said Brittany.

" yeah alright, so you want to dance", said Alvin.

" yeah alright, something I have been wanting to do", said Brittany. as she then took Alvin's Hand and the both went with the other four and the six danced the night away.

one hour later Dr Rubin came up the stage.

" you have all casted your votes, and now is the time we select our prom king and prom queen", she said as she counted the ballets of the people who got voted.

" and the winner is, Ryan Edwards and Rebecca Celia's", said Dr Ruben. Ryan and Rebecca came up with Rubin putting the crown on their heads.

" it's a shame we did not win", said Theodore.

" well look on the bright side, we had a great time did we", said Alvin.

" yeah, and it's great they let us dance till midnight", said Simon.

" wait a minute", said Dr Rubin. which caught everyone's attention.

" it appears Ryan and Rebecca falsely won with 248 votes when there are just 124 people here", said Dr Rubin.

the others then booed telling Ryan and Rebecca to get off the stage. as they did Ruben made the announcement.

" I guess that means we got a recount, we'll give the crown to the votes that count", said she said, then she recounted the votes and then she made it to the microphone.

" ladies and gentlemen, I believe we got ourselves a three way tie, the prom kings of this years prom are Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville, along with our prom queens Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Seville", said Dr Rubin.

the six smiled of great happiness, the crowd cheered of joy as the six went on to the stage pair by pair, and Rubin placed three gold crowns on Alvin, Simon and Theodore, and they then placed three Silver crowns on Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

Things may have been very heartbreaking, through out the week, but they have been fixed. the six chipmunks smiled at each other as this is the day they will never forget.

**well, how was that, a Valentine story I have been wanting to do all year, after seeing the Valentine special of the Alvin and the chipmunks TV show, I was thinking of doing a valentine story of this, It feels very great now I have gotten this story off my chest, and don't worry, I am still not leaving fanfiction, as for my two stories "The movie Games", and "Simon Trotter and the pebble of Philosophy". they will be my two main stories I will be finishing off. if I do then I will be able to make new stories. anyway stay tuned because the Movie games will be updated soon, If I am lucky I could update it on the weekend, sorry for not updating but as you can see I am back at school, and this is my last year. anyway enough of me I hoped you enjoyed this story and have a happy Valentine and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
